NANATSU NO SUPER
by Joss Lucana Jordan
Summary: Gracias a goku, black cambia de opinión sobre los mortales dándoles otra oportunidad.


**Los personajes de dragon ball y nanatsu no taizai no me pertenecen.**

En el futuro

Goku:vamos Black los humanos pueden cambiar eso lo aprendí de ellos.

Black:Son Goku sigues equivocando te los mortales nunca cambiaran.

Goku:pero no todos los humanos son iguales.

Black:en eso tienes razón pero ya no quedan mortales así.

Goku:te equivocas los sobrevivientes que quedan ellos se cuidaron entre ellos para sobrevivir.

Black solo pensaba en las palabras de Goku.

Black:pero no importa lo que hagamos con su cuerpo inmortal se hará mas fuerte entre mas daño le hagamos.

Goku:entonces que podemos hacer para derrotarlo.

Black:la fusión.

Goku:si me funcionó con Vegeta lo derrotaremos.

Black:no con Vegeta, sino conmigo para crear aun Goku, único el guerrero perfecto y le muestra otro pendiente y se lo da.

Goku:pero si te vuelves contra mi.

Black:no, no lo haré y te sujiero que te apresures ya que Vegeta no aguantara mas.

Goku:esta bien derrotemos a Zamas y salvemos el futuro lo dijo con una sonrisa y colocarse el pendiente ambos cuerpos se acercaron para unirse y emitir un brillo.

Zamas:parece que esos mortales te ablandaron Black y para ser mas molesto te fusionaste con un mortal no importa igual los matare a todos y cumpliré con mi plan.

¿?:no permitiré que sigas con tu plan Zamas yo seré el que te derrote.

Zamas:dime quien eres.

¿?:mmmmm como soy la fusion de Black y Goku puedes llamarme Black Goku.

N/a:no se como nombrar a la fusión de black y goku tal ves puedan ayudarme con el nombre.

Zamas:crees que me derrotaras solo con fusionarte yo soy inmortal no permitiré que simples mortales frustren mi plan.

Bl. Goku:comprobemos lo.

La fusión se lanzó hacia zamas que le dio varios golpes en todo el cuerpo y no podía ha ser para defenderse ya que los movimientos de Bl. Goku eran muy rápidos.

Zamas:maldito pero no importa gracias a la inmortalidad.

Bl. Goku:sabes no tengo tiempo para perder así que te acabare de una ves por todas aaahh!

Bl. Goku:este es tu fin Zamas Ka...Me...

Zamas:esto no puede ser posible.

Bl. Goku:Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaax10!

Zamas:noooo¡ mi plan fue frustrado por unos mortales.

Bl. Goku:que bueno que ya acabo, pero que este ki es de... no puede como es que sigues con vida dirigió su mirada al cielo.

Vegeta:ese maldito es muy persistente.

Truns:cuidado mama.

Zamas disparo rayos de energía que elimino a los sobrevivientes los demás sobrevivieron ya que la fusión los salvo.

Bl. Goku:se encuentran bien.

Truns:si pero no siento la energía de los sobrevivientes.

Vegeta:es un maldito persistente.

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que hablo la fusión.

Bl. Goku:sera mejor que se vayan.

Vegeta:que es lo que estas diciendo kakaroto.

Truns:no podrá hacerlo solo señor Goku.

Bl. Goku:claro que lo are pero si ustedes están aquí no podre hacerlo.

Bulma:entonces estas diciendo que puedes destruirlo.

Bl. Goku:si pero es mejor que se vayan rápido aaahh¡ dio un grito para aumentar su poder y dio un ultimo grito kiokenx10 y una aura roja lo cubrió para empezar a cargar dos esferas en sus manos.

Vegeta:no, kakaroto planea destruir todo.

Bulma: que esta loco mejor vámonos.

Bulma encendió la maquina que se elevo al cielo para luego desaparecer.

Bl. Goku:ya se fueron este es tu fin aaahh lanzó su ataque con todo el poder que le quedaba y para no salir herido por la explosión se protegió pero no contó que la fuerza de explosión creara un vórtice dimensional que lo estaba absorbiendo ya que no le quedaba energía.

Dentro del vórtice dimensional una luz lo cubrió y a medida que la luz desaparecía se veía al sayayin mas pequeño como un niño y otro cambio que tenia era una cola.

El niño estaba dentro de vórtice por varios minutos luego se podía ver una luz que era el final del vórtice el sayayin salio disparado hacia un bosque, gracias a los arboles no impacto con tanta fuerza contra el suelo pero si causo un temblor no muy fuerte en eso se vio que se acercan dos personas un niño y una niña

King:que crees que haya sido eso.

Elaine:acerque monos un poco mas para ver que es lo que cayo.

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver que la cosa que cayo era un niño y estaba todo herido pero lo que los sorprendió mas es que aun seguía vivo y tenia una cola.

King:hermana que crees que le aya sucedido.

Elaine:no lo se pero parece que estaba en un pelea, ay que llevarlo para curarlo, oye no me ayudaras.

King:ya esta bien te ayudare pero no me grites.

Al llegar a su casa acostaron al pequeño sayan en la cama Elaine le dijo a su hermano que traiga agua para limpiar sus heridas ella le empezó a quitar su dogi ella al ver el cuerpo del sayan se sonrojo.

King:oye Elaine te encuentras bien ella solo asintió es que te quedaste mirando su cuerpo lo que dijo su hermano hizo que se sonrojara.

Elaine:pero que dices yo...no esta mirando... su cuerpo lo dijo rojo.

King:te gusta verdad.

Elaine:que! no digas tonterías.

Asi termino ese día con los dos hermanos discutiendo ya que King molesta a Elaine con que ese joven le gusta, ella solo lo negaba muy rojo.

Al día siguiente

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la casa dándole directo a la cara al pequeño sayan que se despertó inmediatamente al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba

Bl. Goku:donde estoy pero en eso le empezó a doler la cabeza ¡ah! mi cabeza en eso vio que alguien entro a la casa.

Elaine:veo que ya despertaste y ya estas bien.

Bl. Goku:si eso creo pero me puedes decir donde estoy.

Elaine:solo espera un momento en eso un joven.

King:ya te... pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

Elaine:como decía yo me llamo Elaine y el es mi hermano King te encuentras en el bosque de las hadas y tu como te llamas.

Bl. Goku:yo me llamo... le dio un dolor de cabeza en el que oyó como alguien lo llamaba Goku ¡ah! Goku lo dijo en un susurro.

Elaine:estas bien lo dijo preocupada por el sayan.

Goku:si gracias por preocuparte pero como les decía me llamo Goku al final dio su sonrisa con la que Elaine se puso roja pero king la saca de su trance.

King:bueno Goku bienvenido al bosque de las hadas y dime de donde eres.

Goku:no, no lo recuerdo y cuando trato de hacerlo me duele la cabeza.

Elaine:mmmmm puede que hayas perdido tus recuerdos pero mientras intentas recordar te puedes quedar aquí verdad hermano.

King:si y creo que le gustas a mi hermana Elaine al oír lo que dijo su hermano se sonrojo como un tomate.

Elaine:que es lo que estas diciendo tonto dándole un golpe a King en la cabesa.

Goku solo reía al ver lo que hacían los hermanos pero en eso escucharon un rugido que puso en alerta a los hermanos.

King:que fue eso.

Goku solo se reía al ver a ambos así.

Elaine:Goku de que te estas riendo.

Goku:es que lo que oyeron era mi estomago por que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Elaine:ay Goku por que no lo dijiste ven vamos a comer.

Goku se puso feliz al oír que irían a comer después de comer se dispusieron a descansar.

Asi pasaron la tarde en la que los tres se hicieron buenos amigos y llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir para otro día.

**Esta es una nueva historia que la tenia en la cabeza y me decidí hacerla.**

**No se olviden votar y grasias**

**N/a:quieren que elaine este con goku o este con ban.**


End file.
